Baby It's Cold Outside
by lovebloodlust
Summary: I thought this idea would be really cute and therefore I had to attempt writing it. I used the lyrics of the song Baby It's Cold Outside as kind of a script for this winter Damon/Elena oneshot. Please enjoy :


**Baby it's Cold Outside**

Disclaimer : I don't own the song or the show.

I came up with this idea when listening to the song

And I just absolutely had to write this.

I hope it's a enjoyable to whoever reads.

Please review

_At the Salvatore residence only one of the two brothers and a girl were within. Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. A snow storm was currently sprinkling the town of Mystic Falls white. Elena had been there for quite some time however with the weather coming in it made sense that it'd be time to leave for home. Damon disagreed. _

"_I really can't stay…" Elena tried to convince the vampire as she grabbed her coat and slipped it on over her shoulders. _

"_Baby its cold outside." Damon replied pouting and trying to move her hands away not allowing her to finish putting on the rest of her things to leave._

_Elena reached for her scarf. Damon really didn't want to see his lover go. He had been kind of counting on this visit all night. In fact all day he had been hinting that she should come spend time with him tonight. It's not like he had checked the weather channel to see if it was possible for her to get snowed in. Truthfully, he did. He pushed his lips out in another pout. "Been hoping you'd drop by…" He tried to convince her to give him some sympathy. _

_Nodding the brunette peeled Damon's grasp off of her so she could wrap her scarf around her neck. She had picked up on his not-so subtle hints all day. "This evening has been so very nice." She assured him with sincerity in her voice. The night really had been something._

_When reaching for her gloves Elena was stopped by Damon's hands. He took both of her hands in his own. "I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice." Damon spoke softly to her. Elena couldn't help but to notice the man's amazing charm and his hands were nicely warmed, much bigger than her own making a perfect fit for them. _

_Almost giving in to him Elena remembered her family waiting at home. She knew Jenna's rules. She really couldn't stay there with the vampire even though she sincerely did want to. "My Aunt will start to worry." She tried to reason with him. _

_Of course Damon ignored her reasoning and continued to try to allure her to stay. "Beautiful, what's your hurry?" _

_Still thinking of her family's reaction when she didn't come home she tried to reason again "My brother will be pacing the floor."_

_Elena has just successfully put her hat on when Damon pulled her ungloved hand over to the fireplace. He looked into the flames as he spoke to her. "Listen to the fireplace roar."_

_A giggle escaped Elena's lips at Damon's desperate attempt to try to get her distracted and to get her to stay. She walked towards the door. "So really I'd better scurry." Elena claimed trying to escape again. _

"_Beautiful, please don't hurry." Damon spoke in a soft sweet tone. It was extremely tough to resist._

"_Maybe just one drinks more…" She held up her one finger for emphasis. _

_Damon's common smirk was plastered on his face now that he was getting some progress. He signaled to the CD player. "Put some records on while I pour." He laughed a bit. _

_Elena walked to the CD player and pressed the play button she turned down it down. She smiled at the classic music that was playing. However she began to remember her family once again. She considered what they might assume. "My family might think…"_

_Damon let out a frustrated sigh at her attempt to reason again. He looked at her. "Baby it's bad out there. No cabs to be had out there" He expressed his concern while handing her the drink._

"_Say, what's in this drink?" She asked lifting it up inspecting it._

"_I wish I knew how to break this spell..." Elena whispered softly to herself before her lips clung to the glass as she took a sip. Damon moved in front of her in the flash of a second, startling her a little. He starred into her eyes._

"_Your eyes are like starlight now…" His hands reached and pulled the hat off of her head. "I'll take your hat, you're hair looks swell." He spoke as he touched the soft strands of her hair brushing his hand against it. _

_Elena looked down into her cup avoiding his persuasive gaze. "I ought to say no no no sir." She shook her head._

_Damon placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in a little. "Mind if I move a little closer?" _

"_At least I'm going to say that I tried." Elena sighed softly looking up at him. His face returned to a subtle pout._

"_What's the sense of hurting my pride?" He spoke trying to reason with her now._

_Elena turned from him grabbing her hat and placing her drink down. "I really can't stay."_

"_Baby don't hold out." Damon ran to grab her hand and also to take the hat and put it down. He started to speak as Elena joined in unison. _

"_Baby it's Cold Outside." They spoke together, Elena subtly mocking him._

"_I simply must go." She began to head for the door._

"_Baby its Cold outside." He repeated on his own._

"_The answer is no." Her gaze wouldn't meet his for fearing of giving in. She looked at him for a moment and felt sympathy. "The welcome has been so warm and nice." She spoke to him politely. _

"_I'm lucky you dropped in." Damon admitted. Still desperate for her to stay he tried to reason with her again. "Look out the window at that storm…" He motioned to the nearest window. _

"_Jenna will be suspicious" Elena had to remind herself of her family again. The only way she was going to convince herself to stay home. _

"_Gosh, your lips look so delicious." The vampire moved closer to her. _

"_Jeremy will be there at the door…" _

"_Waves upon a tropical shore" He continued closer to her._

"_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."_

_Ignoring everything she was saying. Damon embraced her face and fit his lips into hers perfectly. He kissed her softly for just a moment before pulling away and whispering to her. "Gosh your lips are delicious."_

"_Well maybe just a half a drink more." Elena's cheeks had turned pink._

_Damon whispered still trying to convince her to stay. "Never such a blizzard before"_

"_I've got to go home." Elena insisted pulling away from him and heading towards the door again._

"_Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there…" He went to her and hugged her from behind. _

_Elena couldn't help but to smile. "Say lend me your coat."_

"_It's up to your knees out there." The vampire warned in attempt to keep her from going outside._

"_You've really been grand." She kissed his cheek then moved out of his loose grip on her._

_Instantly he moved in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes. "Your eyes are like starlight now"_

"_But don't you see-"_

_Damon looked at her his eyes full of desperation. "How can you do this thing to me?"_

"_There's bound to be talk tomorrow…" Elena shuddered when thinking about it. _

"_Making my lifelong sorrow" He continued to try to convince her to stay with him, ignoring her reasoning once again. His hands embraced her face._

"_At least there will be plenty implied." Elena spoke still stuck on her own thoughts._

"_If you caught pneumonia and died" One of his hands made their way to her neck, rubbing it gently._

_Elena shook her head and chuckled a bit at Damon's insane theory. "I really can't stay."_

"_Get over that old out…" Damon very carefully removed her vervain necklace._

_Again in unison they spoke. "Baby its cold outside."_

_Elena slipped off her coat, convinced that she would stay. It didn't bother Damon too much that he compelled at her to stay with him. It's what he wanted and he was getting what he wanted. _

_Elena kissed the vampire passionately on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. She twisted the vervain ring on her finger that Jeremy had gotten her as a precaution gift for Christmas. She wasn't supposed to tell either of the Salvatore brothers about it. It was for her safety in case one of them suddenly turned on her._

_Elena trusted them both, however she lead Damon to believe that he compelled her to stay until later on in the night when she confessed the truth._


End file.
